A mobile device may be used to display multiple user interface elements on a small screen. The user interface elements may include multiple photographs in a photo album and/or multiple videos in a video collection. Due to the limited amount of space on the small screen, a user may have difficulty reviewing, accessing or modifying (e.g., changing an order, deleting, etc.) these user interface elements. Currently all photos are managed and viewed by tile view or 3D wall view. The tile view has been in use for some time and has become a monotonous experience. Even the recently introduced 3D wall view has lost its favor with the users as it restricts the users' freedom in sorting their photo and/or video albums. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach is needed to allow the user to explore and manage their photos and videos on a touch screen of a device.